Carpe Diem
by GeneHuntress
Summary: The Guv is not himself, and everyone in the team is suffering as a consequence. When Ray puts forwards a possible explanation for Gene's odd behaviour, Alex decides to take matters into her own hands. Rated T to start, but I suspect the final chapter will be M. At least if Alex's plan succeeds ...
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is a surprise. Didn't plan to start a new fanfic now I'm busy trying to make a career out of this writing lark, but Gene and Alex had other ideas!

It has proved to be a really enjoyable way of getting back into the writing habit again, though. If people enjoy this first chapter, I'm pretty sure there will be a couple more to follow …

…

 **Carpe Diem**

 **Chapter 1**

Alex glanced at her watch for the umpteenth time. Six o'clock. Only an hour to go until show time. Leaning forward, she flattened her palms on the kitchen counter, closed her eyes and groaned theatrically, even though there was nobody around to hear.

What on earth had possessed her? Dropping her head back, she rolled her shoulders a couple of times to ease the tension in her neck muscles, drew in a deep breath and blew it out slowly. _Damn you,_ _Ray Carling, this is all your fault._ Well, that and her ridiculous new year's resolution. Carpe bloody Diem. Seize the day …

…..

Luigi's, the previous Wednesday evening.

"Ray, you've known the Guv longer than me. Any idea what's bothering him? He's been like a bear with a sore head recently."

Ray caught Luigi's eye, gestured for another round of drinks, and turned to Alex with a shrug.

"Apparently his ex missus is gettin' hitched again, some businessman back up north. The Guv only found out a few days ago."

Alex blinked at him in confusion, swivelling on her bar stool and stealing a surreptitious glance at Gene. He was seated at "their" table, shoulders slumped, arms crossed, trademark pout firmly in place. A glass of house rubbish stood untouched in front of him, and she frowned. The Guv not drinking was never a good sign.

"Surely he wasn't still hoping for a reconciliation after all this time?"

Ray snorted dismissively.

"No chance. That ship sailed a while back. Or sank, more likely …"

He smirked at his own feeble attempt at a quip, and Alex chewed her lip thoughtfully.

"Ah. So she's moved on, got her personal life successfully back on track whereas the Guv … well, he doesn't really have a personal life, does he?"

Ray grinned lasciviously.

"If yer mean she's gettin' plenty while he hasn't had it in god knows how long, yeah, that's probably what's botherin' him!"

While rolling her eyes at the crudity of his remark, Alex was forced to admit she was curious.

"And how would you know? I can't imagine the Guv discussing his love life with anybody, least of all you."

Ray took a swig from his pint, eyeing her balefully over the rim.

"Doesn't take a genius. When he's not at work, he's in 'ere. When he's not in 'ere, he's at work. 'Ave you ever seen him with a woman in tow?"

Alex considered the question and decided Ray had a point.

"Well, now you come to mention it, no. But it's not as though he couldn't get a date if he wanted to. He's a got a well-paid, well-respected job, plus he's not unattractive. For a misogynist northern dinosaur, anyway." _Not remotely unattractive. Not that I'd noticed._ "If he just made a bit more effort he'd be beating them off with a big stick."

Ray gave her a long assessing look and she cleared her throat, hoping he hadn't read anything into her remarks..

"He pretty much was. And then you came along."

As he picked up the tray of drinks and wound his way back across the restaurant, Alex considered the implications of his parting remark. If Gene was currently celibate, surely it wasn't down to her? After all, she'd attempted to seduce him before and he'd walked away, abandoned her in a somewhat vulnerable state. No wonder she'd been such an easy target for that Thatcherite wanker. She shuddered, wincing inwardly at the memory of her own debauched behaviour, awareness gradually dawning on her. _He only walked away because you were drunk and he was too much of a gentleman to take advantage._

Could it be true? Did he really want her after all? Her stomach did a little somersault as she sneaked another surreptitious look at the object of her attention, her eyes raking over him greedily. Broad shoulders, endless legs, a mane of hair she ached to run her fingers through, and those eyes … god, those eyes …

Desire pooled low in her belly and she sighed, taking another sip of her wine, her brows furrowed in contemplation. If she truly was responsible for his current state of celibacy the big question was, what did she intend to do about it?

…

Fenchurch East. Thursday lunchtime.

"Um … any chance of a word in your shell-like, Guv?"

Alex closed the door behind her, choosing to ignore the little voice in her head which kept on repeating that this was A Really Bad Idea.

"If yer must, but make it snappy. I've got the Super on me case and a pile of paperwork that could give the Leaning Tower of Pisa a run for its money."

Gene was still notoriously tetchy and everyone was tiptoeing around him, wary of being on the receiving end of a public dressing down.

"Right. Of course. I just wondered … er … do you have any plans for the weekend?"

He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, his piercing gaze boring into hers and holding her captive.

"Seeing as you ask, I thought I might just pop over ter Paris. Stroll down the Champs Elysee, maybe take in a gallery or two …"

"Really?"

The moment the word was out of her mouth she knew her brain was well and truly scrambled.

"No, yer dozy mare. I'll be on the sofa watchin' City annihilate United. Why?"

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously and she felt her face heating under his intense scrutiny. She swallowed hard, feeling as though her mouth belonged to someone else and he sighed heavily, drumming his fingers on the desk.

"Spit it out, Lady Bols. Preferably before Beer O'Clock."

Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and raised herself to her full height. _Get a bloody grip, Alex._

"I wondered if you'd like to have dinner with me on Saturday night. At the flat. I mean … um … I'll cook for us …"

For a brief moment he looked completely non-plussed, but he recovered quickly.

"You can cook?"

There was a definite glint in his eye, and she crossed her arms defensively.

"Well, I can't promise you Cordon Bleu standard, but I can knock up an edible meal when called upon."

He raised one questioning eyebrow.

"Starters, mains and pud?"

She resisted the urge to giggle nervously.

"Quite possibly."

"Hmmm. Sounds like an offer I can't refuse. When d'yer want me?"

 _Right now, Guv. Brace yourself._ She knew she must be blushing like a gauche teenager and he couldn't fail to notice. _Stop it, Alex. Time enough for that on Saturday._

"Er … seven-ish?"

He grunted in the affirmative.

"Fine. Now, if yer wouldn't mind, some of us 'ave work ter do… "

He gestured towards the door and she felt her hackles begin to rise before spotting the glimmer of a smirk. Biting back an indignant retort, she smiled sweetly instead.

"Whatever you say, Guv. I'll just be out here filing my nails and looking vacant if you need anything." _Anything at all._

Looking suitably demure, she sashayed out of his office, secure in the knowledge that his gaze would be fixed on her behind all the way to her desk …

…..

Hope you enjoyed. If so, don't forget to leave a review. Be nice to know that people still love Galex as much as I do!

...

A/N. As some of you already know, I'm still in recovery after a major operation and an extended stay in hospital back in November. Glad to report now well on the mend, but energy levels are still somewhat low and sitting at a laptop for any length of time can get quite uncomfortable.

As a result, updates may not happen as quickly as I'd like, but I shall endeavour to do my best. I want to know what happens next too! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Big thanks to everyone for the kind reviews. Such a nice welcome back, cheered me immensely!

Without further ado, the next instalment …

…...

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

The flat. 6.10pm, Saturday

The thought of spending the evening alone with Gene was enough to get her hot and bothered before she'd even switched the oven on. Would he make the first move, or would he wait for her to take the lead? Would he be a good kisser? She pictured his sensual mouth and suppressed a moan. Somehow she just knew he'd be a great kisser. And good with his hands. And dynamite between the sheets.

She closed her eyes and imagined him naked in her bed, on top of her, buried inside her … _oh, please god, yes._ Heat pooled between her thighs and her legs went weak, and then the nerves kicked in again and suddenly her chest felt tight. What if she'd misread the signs? What if he didn't want her and she ended up making a complete idiot of herself? How would she be able to look him in the eye again, never mind work with him?

Pouring herself a large glass of Chianti, she flopped into a chair and took a much needed mouthful. It was far too late to cancel now, she'd just have to make the best of it and if neither of them made a move, well, at least she could ensure he had a good meal and a pleasant evening. The thought calmed her, and she went through a mental checklist to ensure she was in control of things.

Baguette sliced, ready to turn into bruschettas for the starter. Or 'cheese and tomato on mini toasts' for Gene's benefit. The main course was a beouf bourguignon which had been in the oven on a low heat for several hours and only required the addition of a few mushrooms twenty minutes before serving. She smirked to herself. Probably better to refer to it as 'beef in red wine' seeing as the Guv had once threatened to hit a man for speaking French. The baked potatoes had just gone into the oven, and the peas were in a pan of water ready to cook at the last minute.

She'd cheated on dessert, picking up a tarte tatin from the local deli, but somehow she didn't think he'd mind too much, seeing as it was basically an apple pie. There was cheese and biscuits if he still had space and she'd stocked up on some decent wine, knowing they were likely to get through a bottle or three.

Everything was pretty much in hand. She willed herself to relax, sucking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. All she had to do was slice a few tomatoes nearer the time, and get herself changed. "Wear something slutty"he'd once requested, so he only had himself to blame for the outfit she'd chosen. She reached for her glass once more and took another healthy gulp to settle her nerves. _Que sera, sera. Whatever will be, will be …_

…...

Almost on the dot of seven, there was a heavy-duty thumping on the door. Alex rolled her eyes. Why couldn't he just knock like normal people? Her pulse kicked up several notches and she took a moment to centre herself, glancing in the mirror for reassurance before going to answer it.

Gene stood on the doorstep clutching a bottle, his breath forming clouds in the freezing air. He looked her up and down, his lips twitching, eyes bright with amusement.

"Pays to advertise hey, Bols?"

She furrowed her brows in confusion, and then remembered that she was wearing the apron with the cartoon breasts emblazoned on the front.

"I inherited it with the flat, it wasn't my choice. Obviously."

They gazed at each other for a long moment and eventually Gene cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence.

"Any chance yer might invite me in? Its brass monkeys tonight …"

Alex cursed inwardly and fixed a bright smile on her face.

"Yes, of course. Where are my manners? "

She stepped aside to allow him access, her breath catching in her throat as he shrugged out of his long, dark coat. _The Guv wearing faded denims?_ She couldn't help herself, her gaze sliding down his body and lingering briefly on his crotch. _Not only wearing them, but filling them rather impressively._ Swallowing nervously, she dragged her eyes back to his face.

"Have a seat, Gene. I just need to check on the food then I'll be back with a drink."

Escaping into the kitchen, she sagged gratefully against the fridge for a moment before fanning herself with a tea towel. _Pull yourself together, Alex._ Slipping the bruschettas under the grill, she reassured herself that the potatoes were crisping up nicely before pouring him a glass of red and topping up her own. He heart rate had almost returned to normal by the time she walked back into the living room, but the tempting 'V' of chest revealed by his open-necked shirt threatened to raise her blood pressure all over again. _Sky blue to match his eyes,_ she mused.

Aware of her scrutiny, he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What, you expect me ter wear a suit all the time, Lady Bols?"

Flustered, she took a sip of her wine before replying.

"No, of course not. I'm just not used to seeing you in casual wear, that's all."

 _Or indeed naked, but I'm sure I could get used to it, given the opportunity._ She felt the colour rising in her cheeks and got to her feet.

"The starters should be just about ready. It's finger food, so we may as well eat them here."

…...

Alex placed the casserole dish in front of him and removed the lid with a flourish. Gene's eyes lit up as he leant forwards, sniffing appreciatively.

"Smells great, Bols. What are you havin', by the way?"

She snorted in amusement, adding a plate of crisp baked potatoes and a bowl of peas to the table before remembering to remove her apron.

"Help yourself. I made plenty because I know you have a healthy appetite." _Oh God, I can't believe I just said that._ "It's … um … beef in red wine with onions and mushrooms, by the way."

He was already reaching for the ladle when he glanced up at her, pausing with his hand in mid-air and blinking several times before recovering himself. Clearly the daringly low-cut blouse was having the desired effect.

They ate in silence for a while, and then she cleared her throat.

"Everything alright, Gene?"

He glanced up into her face before his gaze dropped to her cleavage once more. When he spoke again, his voice was distinctly husky.

"Tasty, Bols. Very tasty …"

She wasn't entirely sure whether he was referring to the meal …

…..

They talked about this and that – food, work, the team – and Alex finally began to relax, lulled in part by the soothing effect of the wine. Gene had rolled his sleeves back and she couldn't help but notice those sexy forearms and the way he used his hands so eloquently when making a point. _I'm willing to bet he's good with those hands in other ways too._

A shiver of desire skittered down her spine and took up permanent residence between her thighs. By the time Gene had enjoyed second helpings of the main course and still found room for some tarte tatin she was almost a puddle of lust on the floor. His obvious appreciation of her food and the occasional flash of tongue as he licked his lips with carnal relish conspired to fuel her over-active imagination. By the time they moved back into the living room she was almost ready to crawl into his lap and damn the consequences.

He sprawled on the sofa, his intense gaze fixed on her as she curled her legs up, cuddling a cushion and not meeting his eyes.

"What's this all about, Alex?"

The question snapped her out of her haze of lust. He only ever called her Alex when he was being serious.

"What's what about?"

She blinked up at him innocently from under her lashes.

"Tonight. You, me. Dinner a deux."

He fixed her with a piercing blue-eyed gaze and her stomach did a somersault. _It's a calculated move to get inside your trousers, Guv._ She looked away, picking at the cushion and attempting to regain some equilibrium.

"Oh. Well, I was … um … going to be on my own and I just thought if you were too, we might as well be on our own together. So to speak."

"Why now, tonight, though?"

Shrugging, she fiddled with her hair, feigning nonchalance.

"I … it just … well, why not? More wine?"

She got swiftly to her feet, but he wasn't about to let her off the hook. Before she could move away, he grabbed her hand and tugged her back down onto the sofa next to him, so close that their thighs were touching. Gasping in surprise, she found herself enveloped in the enticing, masculine scent that was uniquely Gene and her head began to spin. This close up his eyes were mesmerising, palest blue flecked with silver, and she swallowed nervously, caught like a rabbit in the headlights.

He stared at her as though attempting to read her thoughts, and she could feel the tension radiating from his body. When he spoke again, his voice was a low growl.

"Be very sure, Alex. If we take this any further, there's no going back …"

….

.

I know, I know – what a place to leave it. *evil grin*

Hope you're still enjoying. There will be a final chapter at some point. Assuming people want one, that is!

.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone for the kind reviews for this fic, and abject apologies for the delay in posting the final instalment. Family commitments and a dose of flu rather got in the way! Bleurgh. To make up for the above, at least it's a nice long chapter. :)

Word of warning – if smut isn't your thing, then step away now. Still here? Then without further delay …

…

 **Chapter 3**

.

Alex was trapped, lost in Gene's unflinching steely blue gaze. For a brief instant the world fell away and it was just the two of them suspended somewhere outside time. Finally, she remembered to breathe, breaking the spell, and all her lingering doubts melted away like snow on a warm spring morning. This moment had been coming since the very beginning.

Reaching up, she cupped his face, her fingers caressing the beginnings of stubble on his jaw. His lids fluttered closed at her touch, his body still tense with awareness, and she was struck once more by the incredible length of his lashes.

"Do you want me, Gene?"

He released a long shuddering breath, and when he spoke his voice was gruff.

"Think I've wanted yer since the day we met." He opened his eyes and she almost forgot to breathe again, seeing her own desire reflected in their silvery depths. "Classiest prossie I'd ever set eyes on."

"Hmmm. Fortunate that I wasn't, seeing as prostitutes don't kiss on the lips. And I really, really want to kiss you …"

She gazed up at him, desire coiling within her as he finally lowered his head and brushed his lips over hers, pausing as if waiting for permission to proceed. Heart pounding, she threaded her fingers through his silky mane and pulled him close again, her lips parted in anticipation. He didn't need any further encouragement, his tongue exploring her mouth slowly, sensually, as she twined her arms around his neck.

Gene kissed her until she was dizzy with the lack of oxygen, her head spinning, her body on fire. When he finally broke the kiss, she whimpered in protest until his lips dropped to the sweet spot below her ear, sucking and nibbling as her head fell back to allow him easier access. One hand slid slowly up her body to cup a breast, his thumb caressing the straining nipple, and she gasped, arching into his touch.

"Gene! Mmmm … more …"

He raised his head, gazing down at her, his eyes heavy-lidded.

"Bedroom, Bols. Now."

…...

Alex took him by the hand and led him through into her inner sanctum, relieved that she'd had the foresight to tidy up, just in case. Flicking on the bedside lamp, she turned back to him, her mouth dry, her body alight with anticipation. Her fingers trembled as she attempted to pop the buttons on his shirt, fumbling and cursing her own clumsiness, but he waited patiently, stoically, until she finally divested him of the offending garment.

She reached for him then, running her hands over warm, smooth skin, exploring the planes and contours of his broad chest. When she moved even closer, planting little kisses down his throat and along his collarbone, she was rewarded with a rumbling growl of approval. With hands somewhat steadier than hers, he began to undo the buttons on her blouse, revealing even more creamy cleavage. Pushing it down her arms, he stood back to admire the view.

"If this is a dream, the first one ter wake me dies a horrible death …"

Reaching for the zipper, she shimmied out of her skirt deliberately slowly, standing before him clad only in black lace and stilettos. Gene's eyes widened and he swallowed heavily.

"Beautiful. Knew yer would be."

Pulling her close, he kissed her again, their tongues duelling in delicious provocation. She wasn't even aware he'd expertly divested her of her bra until one hand slid up to cup her bare breast, thumb circling the nipple. She moaned into his mouth and he broke the kiss to whisper in her ear.

"Lie down on the bed, luv. Be with yer in a second."

Propped up on one elbow, she watched as he toed his boots off, undid his belt and somehow managed to divest himself of jeans, boxers and socks all in one practised move. When he straightened up again, her eyes widened and heat pooled low in her belly. He was nothing short of magnificent. _Wow. Bigger in all departments indeed._ A little smirk tugged at his lips as he joined her, obviously well used to such a reaction.

His kiss was thorough yet gentle, his wickedly knowing mouth moving over hers, his tongue tasting, tempting. The feel of him hot and heavy against her thigh sent a shiver of arousal skittering down her spine. He broke the kiss, his lips caressing the hollow at the base of her throat, and she shivered with anticipation as he trailed one finger slowly, teasingly down her body. He took his time, circling her bellybutton before slipping inside the waistband of her knickers, stopping just short of where she needed him.  
She parted her thighs in encouragement, her whimper of frustration eliciting a low chuckle.

"Patience, Lady Bols."

His mouth fastened upon a taut nipple, the gentle pull of his lips and the perfect scratch of his teeth driving her almost out of her mind. Could this really be the Guv, her Neanderthal boss, this man who was driving her insane with lust?

"Gene … please …"

She wasn't ashamed to beg now, lifting her hips as he finally relented, sliding her panties down her legs and off. Shifting in between her thighs, he began to rub himself teasingly against her and she closed her eyes, concentrating on the build up of exquisite tension.

"Need to be inside you, luv." He paused, groaning in frustration. "Bugger. Condom's in me wallet."

He made to get up, but she held onto his arm.

"Gene, wait. I'm on the pill, and I haven't had unprotected sex since I was married."

He gazed down into her flushed face, his eyes searching hers.

"Same here. Does that mean … we're cleared for take-off?"

She nodded, and he raised his eyes skywards in profound gratitude.

"Thank you, god. I swear I'll never ask yer for anythin' ever again."

He entered her slowly, one careful inch at a time, and she gasped at the incredible sensation. He paused, his brows furrowed in concern.

"Not hurtin' you, am I?"

"God, no. Just don't stop …"

Her voice was husky with desire and he barked out a laugh, pushing forwards until he was fully immersed in her tight warmth. Then he stopped, his eyes closed, his shoulders tense.

"Gene?"

"Gimme a minute, luv. It's been a while."

Alex wound her legs around his thighs, shifting restlessly beneath him, desperate to cure the gnawing ache deep inside. His eyes flew open and he groaned eloquently, a muscle ticking in his jaw.

"Bloody hell, woman. Carry on like that, and this'll be over before it's even started."

Dropping his head, he blew out a long breath and began to move, slowly thrusting and withdrawing, teasing her, tempting her, until Alex couldn't bear any more of the delicious torture. Arching her back, she dug her nails into his shoulders.

"Gene! Harder … god, so close …"

He picked up the pace, stroking into her with renewed vigour and she moaned her approval, her hips rising to meet each powerful thrust. Finally the deep ache became a tingling wave of sensation as she came apart beneath him, convulsing and shuddering in release, her mouth falling open in a silent scream of ecstasy. Somewhere in the distance she heard him curse, groaning in relief as he exploded deep within her.

…..

Gene collapsed on top of her, his face buried in her neck, and for a while they lay there, entwined, unwilling to break the spell. When he finally made to move away, she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him.

"Not yet …"

Alex could feel the strong steady beat of his heart against hers, his warm breath fanning her throat, his hair tickling her cheek. They were skin to skin, intimately connected, and still it wasn't close enough. It would never be close enough.

She ran her hands over his shoulders, feeling the play of muscles beneath her fingertips before slowly tracing the length of his spine, feeling him shiver at her touch. When she moved lower, squeezing his tight buttocks, she felt the rumble of his chuckle through his chest.

"Bugger me. That's a first."

Propping himself up on his elbows, he smirked down into her face and she furrowed her brows in puzzlement. Still smirking, he flexed his hips and she gasped, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Oh. Oh!"

He was already semi-erect again, and getting harder by the second. He began to thrust gently, tantalisingly, building up a slow steady rhythm that threatened to blow her mind completely. Alex moaned, clutching his biceps.

"Mmmm, Gene. More …"

Leaning in, he nipped at an earlobe.

"So impatient, Lady Bols. Good things …come … to those who wait."

She couldn't miss the heavy innuendo, her body reacting with a shiver of anticipation. He kept up the delicious unhurried rhythm, and she moaned with a mixture of delight and frustration.

"Open yer eyes, Alex."

She did as he asked, the fierce intensity in his unflinching gaze piercing her soul. Tears sprang to her eyes and she bit her lip as her emotions threatened to overwhelm her. Never breaking eye contact, he adjusted his angle and picked up the pace, driving into her over and over again until she lost all control. A tidal wave of pleasure crashed over her and she held on tightly, riding the storm as shuddering tremors racked her body. His thrusts got more erratic until finally he let go, spilling into her with a strangled curse.

…..

"Bloody hell, Bols"

There was something approaching awe in his gruff tones and she snuggled closer into the circle of his arms, her head on his chest, listening to his gradually slowing heartbeat. Her limbs felt heavy, her body sated, and she was already half asleep when he shifted from under her. She murmured a protest, and he kissed the top of her head before tugging the duvet up around her shoulders.

"Sorry, luv. Need the bathroom."

Her eyelids fluttered open again and she was treated to the glorious sight of a naked retreating Gene.

"Nice arse, DCI Hunt."

Hearing his snort of amusement, she smirked and rolled onto her side with a sigh of contentment. She was drifting off again when he slid in behind her and wrapped a possessive arm around her waist, his warm breath fanning her neck. Within moments, the two of them were sound asleep.

….

Alex awoke in the grey light of a winter dawn. Gene was still spooning her, deep in sleep, and she lay there contentedly for a moment before the enormity of the situation hit her. _Oh my god. I spent the night with Gene._ She tensed, waiting for the inevitable panic to set in, followed swiftly by guilt, regret and recriminations. Much to her surprise, it didn't happen. She blinked in relief, realising that what she actually felt was safe, contented and impatient for a repeat performance.

Smiling to herself, she turned in his arms, stroked a stray lock of hair back off his forehead, and reached for his morning erection. She had no idea what the future held, but she was confident they could face it together. No going back now …

.

…...

Well, there we go. What took them so long? Lol. Hope you enjoyed. If so, do let me know. The feedback is always welcome.

…...

A/N: I won't say that's the last ever fic – who knows? I do love playing with these two – but I am busy publishing me own original stuff nowadays. If you enjoy my writing, head over to Facebook and "like" my Christina Kendal Author page to keep in touch with future developments. :)


End file.
